Current fuel formulations, such as for diesel and gasoline, age quickly causing problems with engines. During storage, the hydrocarbons in the fuel react with dissolved oxygen and air, promoting changes to their physical and chemical characteristics. Oxidation products continue to react to form non-volatile high molecular mass agglomerates commonly called gum. In the carburetor, gum clogs critical circuits, which impede proper engine functions. Today's carburetors have tight tolerances and act as emission control devices. Over time the gum deposits cause problems like: 1) engine stalling, 2) power loss, and 3) increased exhaust emissions. A similar problem occurs with fuel injection and valves in electronically controlled engines. The stability of stored fuel depends on how and where it's stored. As the temperature rises, the amount of gums formed increases to shorten the fuel's useful life.
Liquid fuel additives do a good job at stabilizing fuel, the major problem is that consumers are adverse to adding it to gas and diesel. Consumers are also not aware of the stability problems with today's fuels so they do not do anything to stabilize their fuel.